I Thought You Changed
by ashleysocool120
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants to make sure that Hermione Granger knows where she belongs. So he decides to make her fall in love with him and he'll break. her. heart.


**Another fanfiction! I got bored and my sister today gave me this GREAT idea :) I hope you enjoy!**

**~x~**

Today was a typical day in the Slytherin common room. Seventh years were lounging about, fourth years were playing tricks on the first years, and fifth years were studying grudgingly for their upcoming OWLS. All was good, and amongst the Slytherins was the elite group—Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and none other than Draco Malfoy.

Pansy could be described as the house slut. Her cleavage could be seen 24/7 and her skirt barely covered her bottom. Pansy was no ogre but at the same time, no goddess. She was easily recognized by her "pug-nosed face" and her just-past-the-shoulder jet black straight hair. Pansy always had a fair amount of make up on as well. She wasn't the most favored girl but most of the Slytherin boys had to admit that she was a good fuck.

Daphne was a somewhat rare case in the Slytherins. She was polite, good mannered, and just nice—well most of the time. Daphne was any guy's dream girl. She had long, beach wave golden locks. Her eyes were dazzling shade of bright blue and she had never ending legs. Not only that, but she was amazing in bed. However, she was just too nagging and she had an anger problem.

Blaise was a suave and collected Italian. His "sexy" messed up hair and dazzling smile just made him look… well… sexy! He got on well with many people—mostly girls. He could make any girl—no matter what house—swoon for him. His eyes were a rare color of violet. Blaise, like his mother, never got attached to any girl he slept with.

And finally, Draco Malfoy. He was the epitome of sex. His always kept in place, silky, platinum hair made him wanted. His piercing gray eyes made him irresistible. His body made him… overwhelming! Draco was wanted by every girl. He was always begged for mind blowing sex. And he sure did deliver. Draco was the king of the school. Popular, smart, even head boy. He had connections everywhere.

Pansy and Daphne were avidly whispering of juicy gossip they just heard. Blaise Zabini was currently trying to get into Daphne's knickers. And Draco was… Draco. He slouched on the sofa, bored as hell. Finally, he interrupted the three's antics.

"I'm bored," he said nonchalantly.

"That seems obvious, Draco. And if you are so bored, why don't you join us instead of sitting there staring into space. Come on… I've got a seat write here next to me," Pansy replied, as seductive as she could.

She gave Draco a "sexy" wink but that just sent shivers down Draco's spine—in a bad way.

"Um, no thanks Pansy… And what I meant is that we should really do something. Like come up with a scandalous plan. Have you noticed we haven't done anything to the Gryffindors in three months? We're going to be leaving this place—not that I'm sobbing over that—and we should leave with a big… BANG!"

The other three looked methodically at Draco. He did have a point. They were Slytherins after all. What happened to them? The three formed a small circle and debated about the idea. Draco, meanwhile, was staring at them strangely.

_Do they really need to discuss this? It's not even a hard thing to decide on! Dimwits… _he thought.

"We agree with you Draco," they replied in unison.

_Finally! _He thought.

"Okay, so who has a plan?" he asked them.

Nobody spoke. Nobody had a plan. They just barely agreed and now they needed a plan. Silence engulfed the quartet. All were lost in their own thoughts thinking of ideas of a big scheme that would surely make them the most memorable seventh-years. An abrupt knock on the door broke them out of their reverie.

"Who the bloody hell would come here?" Blaise cursed.

Regardless, he got up from his spot and walked over to the door.

"What?" he barked.

Behind the door was a scared second year Gryffindor boy. His knees were shaking from the yell he received from the Slytherin. Blaise smirked mentally to himself.

"Umm…Hermione Granger. Sh-sh-she t-t-told… me to… t-tell you th-that…sheneedstoseedracomalfoy!" he stuttered quickly. When no response was given, the little boy scurried away.

"What the hell? Why would Granger need me?" Draco asked.

"You are head boy...dumb ass…" Blaise muttered.

"Ughhh, that mudblood shouldn't be requesting Draco's presence! Isn't that right, Draco?" She practically purred.

"Hey!" Draco suddenly said, ignoring what Pansy just spoke.

The others stared at him oddly. Despite this, they urge him on.

"We all hate Granger right?"

They all nod hesitantly.

"And we all know that I can get _any _girl to fall for me?"

"Aren't we the modest ones, Draco?" Blaise said sarcastically.

Draco ignored this completely.

"So this is what I concocted. I play that whole sob story about how I never wanted to become a death eater, that I always wanted to be on the good side. Granger, being the goody goody she is, will believe my story and forgive me for my harsh actions I did to her before. Then, I'll seduce her into liking me then eventually loving me. After that, I'll break her heart. Pansy or Daphne will pretend—and I mean pretend—to have slept with me. One passionate kiss in front of Granger and we'll break her. Not only that, but we'll get photos of her and videos of her falling for me. It'll be just as humiliating."

Draco slouched back on the sofa and smirked. This was one of the best plans he had ever came up with.

**Soooo...? Tell me what you think of this by reviewing :) I won't force you guys but they are greatly appreciated! Thanks :) I'll try to update fast! **


End file.
